


The Female Rage

by Seblainer



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Adult Content, Alternate Universe, Drama, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-27
Updated: 2007-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-05 16:05:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12797850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Melanie treats Lindsay badly. What happens when Lindsay leaves, and Melanie tries to stop her?





	The Female Rage

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

_If you thought Brian as Rage was bad, then you’ve been sheltered from the truth. Lindsay may look like a sweet innocent woman, but for those that piss her off, she’s the female Rage._

 

Lindsay Marcus-Peterson sighed, as she lifted her son from the swing that sat in their backyard. She was tired of living in fear, and now was the time to do what needed to be done. 

 

As Lindsay quickly walked into the house, she set Gus down on the couch, and then quickly stuffed as much of Gus’ clothes and toys into a bag as she could. 

 

Next, she grabbed a second bag, and then began to shove as much of her things into the bag as she could, as quickly as possible. Now was the time for them to get out of here.

 

Several minutes later, Lindsay zipped up the two bags, and swung one over each of her shoulders. She walked over to the couch, and then picked Gus up, taking him into her arms. 

 

On her way to the door, she grabbed her keys, and then walked out of the house. Lindsay tossed the two bags onto the floor in the backseat, buckled Gus into his seat, closed and locked his door, and then slid into the front seat.

 

She buckled her own seatbelt, put the key into the ignition, started the car, checked her mirrors, and then backed down the driveway, and onto the road. They would finally be free.

 

A little while later, Lindsay pulled up at a hotel. She unbuckled Gus, and after closing and locking the door, she walked into the lobby, and up to the front desk, Gus in her arms.

 

After checking in, and getting the key to the room, she headed for the car, to get some of their things. A little while later, Lindsay gave Gus a bath, and after getting a few things for the two of them to eat, and then having their meal, she laid Gus down and he fell sleep.

 

After making sure that Gus was really asleep, she pulled out her cell phone, and called Brian. However, as Brian answered the phone, there was a knock on the door of Lindsay’s room.

 

She quickly hung up, and decided to see if something was the matter with the hotel. Since there was no peephole, Lindsay opened the door, and was surprised to find Melanie standing there. The woman roughly pushed her out of the doorway, and she fell to the ground.

 

Melanie quickly walked over to the bed and she picked up the child from the bed. Turning back to the door, thinking that she was about to leave, Melanie came face to face with Lindsay, who punched her in the face.

 

It wasn’t common knowledge that Lindsay had taken a self-defense class the year before. She had taken it just to be on the safe side, in case someone ever broke into her house and tried to harm her or Gus. Now she was glad to have taken the class.

 

“Put my son down.” Lindsay said a warning tone in her voice. Melanie rolled her eyes, and got up from the floor, Gus still in her arms. “No. You can’t keep me away from him. Brian gave him up. Besides, when you try and fight me, and don’t succeed, I can tell the judge that you were threatening to abuse Gus.”

 

Her lawyer instincts were quick to kick in, and she smirked, knowing that she was going to win. Melanie laughed and continued to talk, wanting to scare Lindsay. 

 

“Before you even say anything about the asshole, he is not a part of this. Brian gave up his rights to Gus, so now, he has no say, in what happens to him.”

 

Lindsay narrowed her eyes, as Melanie continued to inch toward the door, Gus in her arms. “Put my son down.” She repeated her earlier words. When Melanie only smiled, Lindsay began to panic.

 

“This is between you and me. You want to hit me some more, go ahead and try. Leave Gus the fuck alone. He’s just a kid, Mel.” Lindsay was glaring daggers at her ex-lover.

 

When Melanie opened the door to the room, and stepped one foot out, Lindsay hit her again. Melanie dropped Gus in surprise and the child woke up. “Get in the bed, Gus,” Lindsay quickly told him.

 

Gus followed directions. He climbed into the bed, and then lay there, watching his mom and mommy fight. Melanie grabbed Lindsay by the hair, and proceeded to pretty much beat the shit out of the blonde, which she had taken to doing, for the last year and a half.

 

No one knew that their relationship had gotten screwed up this bad. Their friends thought that they just had little fights, like with words. No one knew that Melanie had been abusing Lindsay, and that Lindsay was afraid Melanie would hurt Gus.

 

The thing that changed this time, though, was the fact that Lindsay had had enough. She was going to fight tooth and nail to stay alive, and make sure that her son was okay.

 

Lindsay began to fight back, which surprised Melanie, who now saw the anger in her eyes. The two women were making so much noise, that the couple in the room next door, had called the hotel security.

 

The guy walked into the room, as the couple next door left their room, and entered the hallway. He pulled the two fighting women apart, and asked the couple if they could tell him what happened. As the security guy held Melanie back, the guy began to explain.

 

The guy said that he had been having a cup of coffee, when a blonde woman brought her son into the lobby, and decided to rent a room. He had seen her come up to the room with her son, and for a while, it was the last he heard of her.

 

Then, an hour later, he had heard someone coming up the hall, and after hearing the two women fight, and the frightened sounds of the child, he had called security.

 

The man pointed to Lindsay. “She was just her minding her own business, watching the kid.” Then he pointed to Melanie. “This crazy bitch came storming up the hallway, and banged on the door until the blonde opened it. When she did, the crazy one pushed her out of the way, and grabbed the child. While they argued the blonde mentioned something about abuse, and told the woman to hit her again...”

 

Before the man could continue, the security guy turned to Lindsay, and asked if it were true. When she nodded, and started to explain, he turned to Gus, and asked him what had happened.

 

Gus, who had just turned 6 years old, began to explain what had happened, as best as he knew how. After listening to the child explain, the security guy nodded and physically removed Melanie from the room.

 

After everything was taken care of, Lindsay sat down on the bed next to Gus, and hugged her son tightly, but not too tightly. Suddenly, her cell phone began to ring.

 

Lindsay grabbed her cell phone, and when she saw that it was Brian, quickly answered. When he asked why she had hung up on him earlier, she quickly explained what had happened.

 

Brian asked if everything was handled, and if she was okay. When Lindsay said yes, that she and Gus were fine, and that everything was okay, Brian laughed.

 

Lindsay held the cell phone before herself for a moment, and stared at the phone. Then she put it back to her ear, and asked, “What are you laughing at?” 

 

Brian tried to stifle another laugh. “I’m laughing because apparently Rage isn’t the one who needs to be feared anymore. The female Rage seems even more dangerous than the original Rage.” The two friends laughed, said goodnight, and then hung up and went to sleep.

 

The End.


End file.
